cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Aircraft carrier (Red Alert 3)
The Aircraft Carrier was the Allied heavy bombardment ship first seen during the Third World War. Background One of the most sophisticated naval vessels ever created, the aircraft carrier was the result of a joint 10-year military design effort between American, German, British, and French engineers and scientists. To helm an aircraft carrier is one of the most prestigious posts in the entire Allied military hierarchy. Thanks to a German breakthrough in drone technology, the aircraft carrier is equipped with network of automated drone manufacturing-and-launch bays, which can be maintained and operated by a modestly-sized crew. Every carrier contains a full complement of Sky Knight-class UCAVs, each of which is armed with a powerful 500 lb. armor-piercing bomb similar to Jethro gravity bombs commonly used by the Century bombers, effective in long-range engagements against fortifications and installations. In addition to the Sky Knight UCAVs, the carrier also possesses a firing mechanism for the Blackout Missile, a tactical warhead whose blast overloads all known electrical systems in its area of effect. In-game Like all heavy bombardment ships, the aircraft carrier is defenseless against enemy ships that have closed in and aircraft. Losing an aircraft carrier is very costly, so it needs to be escorted by other ships, such as Riptide ACVs and Hydrofoils, at all times. Its drones are too slow to be useful against most moving targets. So they are best used against enemy structures and base defenses. Though it should be noted that the drones can be shot down, and that all drones self-destruct once the carrier that launched them is destroyed. Its Blackout Missile can temporarily disable all vehicles and structures in a large area, which can be used to paralyze large groups of enemy vehicles or shutdown an enemy base, making them easy pickings. However, this also affects friendly units in the area. The EMP duration can be increased with the High Technology upgrade. Abilities Assessment Pros *Immensely strong and concentrated attack in general *Limitless deployment of UCAVs *Long range attack. *Strong armor. *Can kill most units if the bombs hit accurately. *Very dangerous in large numbers. *Can use Blackout EMP Missile to shut vehicles or structures down *More powerful attack than both the Dreadnought and the Shogun Battleship's one turret. *﻿Can beat Dreadnought in 1-on-1 fight. *EMP Missiles will affect a greater radius for a longer duration if high technology upgrade is authorized. Cons *Commandos are a great threat *Anti-air weaponry can shoot down UCAVs before they can drop the bombs, and granting anti-air units veterancy pretty quick *Useless and defenseless in close range combat *Expensive ($2000) *Blackout Missile has long cooldown time, as well as the EMP blast has a very short period of effect *UCAVs are inaccurate when its target evades quickly *Requires Tier 3 *UCAVs can't attack aircraft- unless targeted aircrafts were not deployed in combat *Like any metal based unit, vulnerable from the Soviet Magnetic Satellite attack (albeit in their highest level) *Can't deploy UCAVs when on the move like Dreadnought and Shogun battleship *Bribable by rogue Allied Spies *If a Soviet Terror Drone uses it's Stasis electric attack on the Carrier, or infects it directly, UCAVs will not be able to deploy. *If the aircraft carrier launch its UCAVs once attacked by the Grinder the UCAVs will be destroyed *If the aircraft carrier is destroyed, all UCAVs will be destroyed as well Quotes Upon exiting a Seaport *''Aircraft Carrier leaving port!'' Select *''Allied air fleet!'' *''Captain here!'' *''Carrier at sea!'' *''All inspections complete!'' *''Flight deck cleared!'' *''Prepare for War!'' *''Tall and proud!'' *''Pride of the Allied fleet!'' Moving *''Engines at full!'' *''Charting course!'' *''Heading set!'' *''Understood!'' *''Everyone take note!'' *''Very well!'' *''Set a course!'' *''Slow and Steady!'' Attacking *''Send another wave!'' *''To the Skies!'' *''There's the target- GO!'' *''Destroy it!'' *''Do not let it stand!'' *''Now, descend upon them!'' *''Commence attack run!'' Use Blackout Missile *''Fire the EMP!'' *''EMP Missiles!'' *''Launch the Blackout Missile!'' *''Shut them down!'' *''Put a stop to them!'' Move to Attack *''Engage!'' *''Advance to bombing range!'' *''Prepare the jets!'' *''Stand by for bombing run!'' *''The order has been made!'' *''We will end this quickly!'' In combat *''Ready the next offensive!'' *''Keep the decks clear!'' *''Bombardment underway!'' *''Air fleet engaged!'' *''Fly with glory!'' Retreating *''Send her back home!'' *''She'll need repairs!'' *''Flee these rough waters!'' *''We can still save her!'' Under fire *''Have they breached the hull?'' *''Where are we hit?'' *''All Hands! All Hands!'' *''They're trying to sink her!'' *''They will pay for this!'' See also *Dreadnought - Soviet Navy's Capital Ship. *Shogun battleship - Imperial Navy's Capital Ship. * Aircraft Carrier **Aircraft carrier (Red Alert 2) - Red Alert 2's predecessor. ** Helicarrier - The Aftermath's predecessor (cut). *Cruiser - Red Alert 1's predecessor. Trivia *Aircraft Carrier only has one runway opposite to most of modern carriers which have two. And the runway is never used for UCAV squadron is completely VTOL, thus directly launches and lands from hangar. *UCAVs assigned to an Aircraft Carrier self-destruct if mothership is destroyed, seems they're controlled directly from the ship instead from the commander. *Blackout Missiles are fired from UCAV's hangar. *Many of its quotes are similar or identical to the Red Alert 2 aircraft carrier's quotes. Gallery Image:RA3 AircraftCarrier1sm.jpg|Concept art, featuring the Apollo Fighters RA3 Concept AlliedDrone.jpg|Concept art of Sky Knight UCAV UCAV.png|Close-up of the Sky Knight UCAV RA3_AircraftCarrier_early.png|Early model, based on the unused concept art Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Aircraft_Carrier_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Ships